The Blood of Royalty
by FeatherLight21
Summary: No one thought talking animals were real. No one believed in magic. No one realised there was a whole new world full of dreams and wonder until the Pevensies discovered and saved Narnia. Now they are back, and things are not the same. New people and creatures await them on their journey to bring back the hope of a new world.
1. Chapter 1

INFORMATION

NAME: Lucille Beaudonte

AGE: in human years 22, in vampire years 1592

TYPE: Vampire

REALM: Owlwood

SIDE: Aslan

POWERS: can go out in sunlight, super-speed, future seeing.

CHAPTER ONE

It's hard being a vampire in Narnia; especially when you are the only one. That's what Lucille thought most days. Lucille had long purpley-red hair, red eyes and pale as snow skin. She struck fear into anyone or thing. She rarely hunted humans as there wasn't many around, unless you count the Telmarines, but she never really ventured across to their villages. She mostly hunted animals or trespassers on her land. She was on her own, no other vampires for company, because all the other vampires were hunted and killed by Jadis, the white witch, centuries ago but Lucille managed to hide.

When the Pevensies had ruled over Narnia, she swore her allegiance to her monarchy, serving them and keeping them out of harm's way, until they vanished into thin air. Many search parties had gone and searched for the lost kings and queens. But none were successful.

Lucille had watched as Narnia changed once again and then the Telmarines invaded and killed almost all Narnians, but they hadn't found Lucille, luckily. She had been to the village before, but their blood reeked of a most disgusting stench, so she stayed away, unless it was vital for her to make the journey.

Once King Peter had disappeared, Lucille felt a part leave with him; he knew all about her curse and comforted her about it when she felt down. She had loved him ever since he rescued her from Jadis, but never told him, afraid that he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings.

It was currently spring in Narnia. Lucille was wandering through the forest in search of her prey, but it was quiet, too quiet. She heard a twig snap behind her, so she dashed behind the nearest tree. Using her vampire sight, she saw a man walking through the forest, with a familiar looking horn. She recognised it as Susan's. What on earth was he doing with it?! He was about 500 metres away from her; she hoped he wouldn't see her. Just as this was racing through her mind, a familiar annoying mouse raced through the undergrowth and attacked the man. She watched as he flailed his arms around trying to rid himself of his attacker; she stifled a giggle at the scene unfolding in front of her.

She saw Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Trumpkin approach her. Trumpkin ran to the man, but he pulled out the horn and blew it. A wave of hot air flooded over them and the man fell to the floor; unconscious. She helped the Narnians carry the man to Trufflehunter's house and lay him down. They talked idly for a while, until Trumpkin announced he was leaving.

A few hours after Trumpkin had left; Lucille discovered the unconscious man's name to be Caspian. She wandered to where he was sleeping, to see if he was ok. She looked over his sleeping face; this man was handsome, his fluffy brown hair and tanned skin glowed in the candle light. She was in slight awe of him, but she quickly dismissed it as she thought of Peter, her Peter, who would return to her one day. Of course he would, and she had all the time in the world to wait. She was dragged out of her thoughts by Caspian stirring form his slumber.

She watched as his eyes opened to reveal deep brown caverns. He looked puzzled as looked Lucille over.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked, his words slurred from sleep. She scoffed in disgust.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, sir." She said and made to leave the room, but he grabbed her forearm.

"Wait, where am I?" He asked, whilst scratching the back of his head. "How are you so pale?"

"What is this '20 questions'?" she asked smirking. "First, you are in Trufflehunter's cottage as he was kind enough to let you rest here, and secondly, it's just how I am." She winked and left him stunned.

He walked out of the room slightly confused. He sat down and Trufflehunter started to talk, causing Caspian to spit his drink across the table.

"Badgers cannot talk," he said, his thick foreign accent appearing, hence his 'r's' rolling. It made her unsteady for a moment, weak at the knees. But she, yet again, had to dismiss this, she was stronger than this.

"This is Narnia, everything talks here." She said sarcastically.

"Enough Lucille, we are Narnians dear boy, we have the gift of talking, one that not every creature has." Trufflehunter said, slightly glaring at Lucille. She, however, grinned; showing her gleaming white fangs. Caspian's eyes widened at the sight of her fangs, but said nothing.

The next morning, they headed off to the fortress which was The Stone Table; they had made a fortress to show the importance of Alan's sacrifice for Edmund. Even though it was pleasantly warm and sunny outside, Lucille had covered herself in her finest fur cloak and darkest clothes. Caspian didn't know what to make of her, covering herself up like it was winter, it made no sense in his head, but then again, everything was new to him. Lucille had taken the lead, guiding them through the forest and into the meadows, she hummed a tune as she went, not bothered if anyone could hear her.

Caspian found this woman intriguing, she didn't like the sunlight, she was pale and had large fangs, but was a happy person. It befuddled his mind, but he rather liked it.

Soon enough, they reached the fortress. Trufflehunter and Caspian rushed in, but Lucille took her time, wandering around touching the walls and paintings as she went further into the building. A whole army of Narnians were inside, building weapons, cooking, singing, etc.

Lucille wandered further into the fortress, to Aslan's table; she walked around and touched the markings on the wall of Aslan. Oh how she missed Aslan. Next she found Peter, she traced the outline of his face, and in her mind she could feel his soft cheeks and see his beautiful blue eyes. All too soon it was nightfall, she had to hunt; she was hungry. She slipped out into the moonlight and went off in search of food. She whizzed across the meadows and into the forest. Ravaging a stag and ripping it to pieces. When she had finished, she ran back to the fortress hoping no one would notice she was gone. She was wrong.

Caspian saw her run back, she was a blur she was that fast. When she came to the door, he came out of the shadows to greet her. She saw him and looked guiltily to the floor. Blood dripped from her mouth onto her dress. He backed off gently.

"What are you?" he asked in a shaken voice.

"I'm a vampire, it's who I am." She replied and ran back to her bed, to watch as people slept.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Susan, come quick!" Lucy shouted, dragging Susan out of deep thought. Lucy grabbed her arm and dragged her across a busy road. They pushed and shoved their way through the busy tube station. When they got closer to the centre, Susan saw her older brother, Peter, fighting with other boys. Edmund pushed past his sister, in order to help his older brother. But as soon as the fight had started; it was over. Two army officers pulled the fight apart.

The Pevensies sat on the bench, mulling over the fight that just happened. Peter reminisced of the days he was king of Narnia, the days were he lead an army, the days when he wasn't treat like a child. It pained him to think about those days, it reminded him of what he had lost.

Peter remembered the one person whom he missed the most. Lucille. His heart soared as his mind brought forward a memory they shared together.

_Flashback_

_They were sat together, on top of a cliff, looking out to sea. Both had feelings for one another, but neither dared to act on them._

"_It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Peter said. He turned to Lucille, to see her gazing out to sea. He saw the way the orange light made her skin glow. He smiled to himself._

"_It's lovely," she said after a while. Peter laughed. She looked at him puzzled. _

"_I asked you if you like the sunset, but you seemed possessed by it and didn't answer, until now," he smiled. _

"_I'm sorry," she said, and blushed. He'd seen her blush many times, but thought nothing of it. _

"_Peter, can I tell you something?" she asked. He nodded and seemed intrigued to find out what she was hiding._

"_I hate being immortal, I wish I could be normal, and age like you do, but I can't, and I'll never be able to." She said; a single tear slid down her cheek. Peter wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in. She cuddled into him; feeling protected by him. Lucille moved and looked into Peter's eyes; he felt shivers down his spine as looked into her crimson eyes. They moved towards each other slowly, lips almost touching. _

"_Peter! Lucille! Dinner's ready!" Lucy shouted from the balcony._

_Flashback ends._

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a small piece of stone landing on his head. He was sent back to reality, but only for a short time. A train whizzed by, and seemed never ending, a flicker of paradise shone through the windows. The train ended and revealed a place he had been dreaming of not moments ago. The wind flew through his hair and a warm breeze filled his nostrils. He knew where he was, but was stunned about how much it had changed.

They wandered to ruins on the cliff face. It seemed eerily familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why. Then it hit him, this was where he lived, where he loved, where he fell in love. This was Cair Paravel, his home. Wrecked. His thoughts immediately turned to Lucille, was she okay, was she here, did she even exist. These thoughts flew through his mind, making him quite dizzy. He looked over to see a familiar secret entrance. He looked at Edmund, who had seen the entrance too; they opened it together and wandered down the stairs to see if everything was still there. It was. They opened their trunks to get what they needed and leave. At the bottom of Peter's trunk, there was a parcel addressed to him. It read:

_My dearest Peter,_

_You have left me here, alone. I don't know where you have gone, but I hope you come back. You'll probably never find this, but I hope you do. I want you to know that ….._

The rest of the letter had ripped. He was gobsmacked and had to know what else it said. He searched his trunk, pulling everything out of it, nothing. He looked to his left and his eyes rested on the parcel. He unwrapped the parcel slowly and carefully, as he didn't know what was inside. It revealed a box. He opened it; he found the necklace that he gave to Lucille, his heart leapt in his chest. He placed it around his neck and nodded to his family; they set off, wanting to know what had happened, and more importantly for Peter, to find out what had happened to Lucille.


End file.
